Entertainment Edition
The Real King of the Iron Throne: Why it should have been Jon Snow The highly respected show Game of Thrones came to an end earlier this year, and to say the least people were not very thrilled about how it ended. To sum it up, the Queen of Dragons lost her mind, Jon got sent back to the Wall and somehow Bran ended up sitting on the Throne. This, was not how people thought the show would have ended. There is a fix to this ending though, everyone knows that the real King had to be Jon Snow. There were so many things that could have been done much better to grant the viewers the finale that they deserved. Throughout the show there were a couple things that got messed up in the ending, Daenerys wanted to be seen as a different person than her father the "Mad King" and Arya had a great ability that was only used well once. In the end Daenerys had become exactly what everyone thought she would become, a tyrant and a murderer of the innocent. Because of her actions Jon would end up having to kill her, which was not the right course of action. As this would ultimately end up in Jon being banished. Throughout the last three episodes everything hinted at Arya somehow killing the Queen of Dragons, alas this was not the case. For the show to have the ending it deserved Arya should have stolen Grey Worms (the most preferable face) or someone else's face and killed Daenerys. This would have resulted in Jon never having to kill the Queen and would have gotten the job done discreetly and with minor backlash. Instead of Bran, out of all people, ending up on the throne the rightful heir would have been appointed to his rightful Throne. This was the solution that everyone wanted and the one that viewers deserved. The Way the Deathly Hallows Part Two should have Ended. (Harry Potter Movies) For anyone who has both seen all the movies and real all the books, as great as the movie series was, there was one major flaw in the ending of the final movie, Harry not fixing his wand. In the final moments of the fantastic movie series based on the books, Harry is holding the Elder Wand in his hands while talking to Hermione and Ron. He then snaps the wand in half and throws it off of the bridge that they stand on. Ron says "That's the most powerful wand in the world. With that you're practically invincible" (Weasly). Moments after Harry snaps the wand and tosses it away forever. This is where the movie ends and then cuts to a shot of the characters 19 years in the future, sending their kids off to Hogwarts. The way the scene should have played out is something like this. After Ron talks about the wand, Harry knowing that the wand can do anything, asks where his wand is. It then cuts to him mending his wand and restoring it back to its full power. Harry would then have his major identifying part given back to him. This would have made the ending of the movie and the series much better. The wands in the Wizarding world are the wizards and witches identifying pieces. They were chosen by the wands when they were 11 and that was basically their identifying piece for the rest of their lives. Due to Harry losing his wand earlier in the movie, he struggles in combat and spell casting because none of the wands respond to him the way his used to. If he were to have repaired the wand he would be able to perform better and it would have fixed a part of himself that he lost as well. In the long term he would not have to trouble himself with finding a replacement and he could then rely on himself and his wand to do what he is telling it to do. If they had done this one tiny thing and added this detail of Harry fixing the wand the series in its entirety would have ended on a higher note, would have left the audience more pleased and allowed the healing character of Harry Potter to be complete once again. Category:Reviews